Imaging systems, such as flatbed scanners and other types of imaging and/or scanning devices, are used to scan or otherwise generate an image from a variety of different types of media objects (e.g., magazines, documents, photographs, slides and/or film). For example, such imaging systems are generally configured with a transparent media adapter or are adapted to cooperate with an attachable transparent media adapter to facilitate scanning of transparent media objects. However, scanning such media objects (e.g., slides and/or film or negatives) is generally tedious and time-consuming. For example, to scan such media objects, the media objects must generally be repeatedly removed and replaced from the media adapter which, for a generally large number of media objects, is very time-consuming.